1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to training aids used for controlling and achieving obedient behavior of dogs in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art various types of muzzles and collars have been used in attempts to achieve dog control, including a metal choke chain collar which encircles the neck and tightens down to tend to choke the dog as control pressure is applied through a leash. This choke collar applies pressure to the skin and muscles of the neck as well as to the larynx and trachea producing pain and interfering with the breathing. Severe injury can result, particularly to the trachea and larnyx and the collar may slip down toward the body of the dog to a position on the neck where the collar is not in contact with the muscles and nerves most suitable for controlling animal behavior.
Additionally, there are prong collars that have metal prongs or points that press against the skin of the neck producing pain at the pressure points, which can cause injury as well as great pain. Snap around choke collars have been used to fit around the neck, but, again, these do not control the muzzle and can produce injury to the trachea and/or larynx. There are traditional muzzles to encase the nose and lower jaw of a dog but they do not apply any variable pressure and merely keep the mouth from being opened sufficiently to prevent dogs from biting people. Muzzles are not helpful for obedience training. Various halters also have been advanced for dog control, but they generally do not change in size or shape to aid the handler in applying variable pressure to nerves and muscles which aid in controlling or obtaining obedience from the dog.
The prior art includes a device called a "K-9 Kumalong Halter". This device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,275, issued Nov. 20, 1984 to Alice A. De Groot. The halter has an integral leash on a muzzle loop as shown in FIG. 1 of the patent which will tend to tighten upon pulling on the leash, but the way the device is constructed the neck band does not apply appropriate pressure to the sensitive areas of the neck that achieve dog control and obedience without injuring the dog. An intermediate strap is used between a neck band or collar and the muzzle loop and leash, and thus control pressures are not directly applied to the neck upon modest pulling forces on the leash in the proper direction.
The device shown in the parent Application identified above overcomes the problems of other prior art devices and achieves obedient and companionable behavior by having a collar loop and muzzle loop which simultaneously provide pressure on the back and sides of the neck and to the front of the muzzle. The present invention includes improvements to increase adaptability in use.